


Delivery

by SephSung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bruises, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub Undertones, Food Play, Jisung's Lip Bleeds, M/M, Marking, Mild Blood, Oral Sex, Scratching, Strangers, Sub Jisung, Top Han Jisung | Han, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SephSung/pseuds/SephSung
Summary: Minho is a bit short on cash, so he offers an alternative payment for his pizza.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 26
Kudos: 504





	Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in collaboration with [@bottmsungie](https://twitter.com/bottmsungie) on Twitter :) Thank you so much for all the help <3
> 
> I hope you all enjoy :)

It was  _ supposed _ to be a typical delivery: drive a few miles out into a familiar neighborhood, hand over the pizza, get paid, hopefully get tipped, leave. Unfortunately, it became immediately obvious the second his customer opened the door that this was going to be one of  _ those _ deliveries. It didn’t happen often, but sometimes he got customers who thought real life was a shitty, generic porno; they’d open the door in flimsy, revealing clothes, or sometimes nothing at all, and suggest that they “maybe could offer something besides money as payment?”

This one was clearly not any different, aside from the fact that he happened to be extremely fucking attractive. Usually the people in question were older women, which would perhaps be nice for some people, but Jisung didn’t swing that way. This one... he was probably about Jisung’s age, the tiniest bit chubby, and his face looked like it’d been sculpted by the gods. Exactly his type. He was quickly growing concerned for his self-control the longer he looked at him, and it got worse the second he spoke.

“Hi, I- um,” his voice was adorable, soft, a little whiny. Jisung tried not to observe the way his deep red satin robe was falling off his shoulders, revealing his sharp collarbones, and certainly tried to avoid thinking about how nice it would be to nibble at them.  _ Why _ were they so pronounced, anyways? 

Jisung was brought back to reality when the customer cleared his throat. He sighed, “Let me guess, you have no money and you want to offer an alternative payment?” Jisung couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“Well, yeah, kind of,” he bit his lip seductively, letting it catch between his teeth before releasing it. “What do you think?”

“Listen, man, I’m gonna need you to like… actually pay for it. I’m just trying to do my job, you know?” Jisung sighed once again. 

“Can’t I change your mind?” the man stepped forward, his hips swaying, before running a finger down Jisung’s chest slowly. Jisung choked on his own saliva as he froze in place, unable to react, unable to do anything but stand there like an idiot as the customer continued tracing his finger down Jisung’s body, stopping just below his waistband. He couldn’t help but secretly wish he had kept going.

“N-no, I really am going to need-” Jisung paused and gasped mid-sentence when the man undid the little bow he’d tied on his robe, exposing the entire front of his body. He wasn’t equipped for  _ this _ kind of situation -- this man had to have been some sort of incubus or similar creature, with the way his seductive tactics were  _ actually _ working. No one had ever had such an effect on Jisung before; he felt like he was under a spell as he was dragged into the house by the wrist, the door being shut behind him. He was fairly certain he wasn’t in any sort of danger and could turn back if he wanted to, however, for reasons that were beyond him, he chose not to.

“Are you sure? You seem to be awfully receptive to everything I’m doing,” the man slipped his robe off of his shoulders in one fell movement so it slid off gracefully, gathering in a little pile on the floor. “You can just set the pizza on that table by the couch,” Minho gestured to a cute little coffee table next to a cozy couch with a soft looking blanket sprawled over it. It was a nice place, really -- a house he definitely wouldn’t mind fucking someone in -- but he didn’t much care to admit that. 

Jisung didn’t know why he obeyed, but he found himself setting the pizza box where he’d asked, and he even sat down on the couch when the ‘customer’ told him to. Jisung shook his head. He was really going to have to cover this pizza himself. 

“I’m Minho,” he introduced himself before grinning and bending over to open the pizza box. “Mmm, this looks delicious,” he shook his bare ass in Jisung’s face as he reached down to grab a slice, and Jisung nearly had a heart attack when he realized there was a shiny pink butt plug inside of him.

“I-I’m Jisung,” he managed to cough out.

“You like what you see?” Minho giggled when he turned around and saw Jisung’s face, which was undoubtedly colored a bright, bright red. “Would you like a piece?” It took Jisung a moment to register that he’d meant a piece of pizza rather than his ass, but he supposed he’d have been fine with either. He was quite hungry, after all, and he figured he might as well get his money’s worth if he was already paying for this.

“Yes please,” he mumbled, surprised when Minho straddled him in response, holding a piece of pizza up to his mouth.

“Open up, cutie,” Minho grinned. Jisung listened well once again, opening his mouth big before chomping down on the warm, gooey slice of pizza. It somehow tasted better coming from Minho’s hands; he’d had more than his fair share of pizza because of his job, and he swore it’d never tasted this mouthwateringly delicious before. He nearly found himself drooling, though that might have had something to do with the way Minho was subtly grinding against him as he fed him the remainder of the slice, also. 

“You like that?” the cute boy had a smirk practically plastered onto his face. He really wasn’t sure whether he meant the pizza or the movements he was making, but he nodded because it really didn’t matter; both were scrumptious. “I’m glad. How about we get you out of this uniform, yeah?” 

Jisung let Minho slide his red uniform shirt over his head, lifting his arms obediently when he was asked, then allowing him to do the same with his undershirt as well. “How pretty, didn’t expect you to have abs,” Minho giggled, tracing each muscle with his fingers, pinching them and tickling them a bit. “I suppose I should have, I felt how toned you were when I ran my finger down your body earlier. You liked that too, right? Was that really all it took to convince you?”

“I mean, yes,” Jisung replied awkwardly. “I’m not usually this easy though, I swear.”

“Sure you aren’t,” Minho scoffed, grinding against his thigh with more intensity, the precum from his pretty, pink cock wetting Jisung’s pants a little. “Look what you’ve done to me. Do you see how wet you’ve made me?”

“I- yes, I do,” Jisung stuttered out, not used to being talked to like that. Minho smiled at that, then removed himself from on top of Jisung’s thighs and kneeled down at his feet. 

“I bet you one slice of pizza that I can take your pants off with just my teeth,” Minho grinned.

Jisung was pretty sure he’d lose that slice of pizza, but he supposed it didn’t exactly matter. 

“Sure, you’re on,” he attempted to reply as calmly as possible, which was very difficult, given the situation. He shivered in anticipation as Minho leaned forward, his hands planted firmly on his thighs, and shoved his face in between his legs. He licked at Jisung’s quickly hardening cock through his pants, his hot breath and saliva able to be felt through the thin fabric. Minho opened his mouth wide, and...

And he  _ bit  _ him. It should have hurt like a bitch, or it at least certainly should not have felt  _ nice, _ but there Jisung was, his mouth forming the word “again” before his brain could even catch up with it. So Minho bit him again -- not particularly hard, just enough to feel the pressure of his teeth, but Jisung kind of wished he’d do it harder. He’d never thought he’d like the feeling of pain in his cock, but after getting a little taste of it, he couldn’t help but desire more.

“Are you a little pain slut, Jisung? How cute.”

“I- don’t know," Jisung blushed as Minho easily unbuttoned his pants with his front teeth, "I’ve never had someone bite me there before.”

"Interesting. I'll keep that in mind as I'm sucking you off," Minho smirked when Jisung coughed, still not used to someone being so blunt with him. Minho bit his zipper, then gently tugged it down, revealing Jisung’s pastel blue boxers. Things became a bit more difficult for Minho when he actually had to take Jisung’s pants off, and he could tell that the brunette wasn’t entirely sure how to go about it.

“Looks like I might be getting that slice of pizza after all,” Jisung teased. 

Minho’s sexy little trick seemed to fall flat when he could only get his pants down inch by torturously slow inch, and he finally gave up after a good couple of minutes of tugging the offending piece of fabric with great desperation, instead choosing to yank his pants down with his hands.

“Looks like you win,” Minho stood up and grabbed a piece of pizza. “Come get your prize.” 

He took a large bite of the slice, chewed it up a bit, then motioned for Jisung to come over. Jisung didn’t know what on  _ earth _ possessed him to listen, as he knew exactly what Minho was about to have him do, but he walked forward anyways, allowing Minho to pull him forward by the waist and make their lips touch.

Jisung opened his mouth when Minho licked at his lips, and he allowed himself to be fed the chewed up food. It was both hot and disgusting at the same time, the way the food was already wet when it entered his mouth, but the idea of doing something so gross sent waves of arousal down to his cock. He ate the entire piece of pizza out of his mouth, then they intertwined their tongues together, swirling them around in a messy, slobbery kiss.

Suddenly, he was being pushed down onto the couch, the both of them refusing to break the kiss as Minho straddled him. The way they kissed was oddly intimate given that they’d just met; Minho was an  _ intense _ kisser, thoroughly licking into every crevice of Jisung’s mouth. His hands were entangled in Jisung’s hair, pulling ever so lightly on the blonde strands, earning a soft moan from Jisung’s lips. They stayed like that for a while, until Minho finally pulled away -- only to press soft kisses into his skin, trailing from his jaw down to his neck, where he left small bite marks. 

"Ah, Minho," Jisung exhaled heavily, "feels so good."

"Yeah? Want me to make you feel even better?"

"Please," Jisung held his breath as Minho pulled away, switching from straddling his lap to sitting between his legs on the floor. Jisung couldn’t help but notice how  _ gorgeous  _ the other man looked from where he kneeled on the ground, hungry eyes peering up at him, and god _ ,  _ his  _ lips _ ; his beautiful, pink lips parted in a way that made Jisung desperately want to kiss him again. He was already shivering at the thought of what those lips were about to do.

“These are cute,” Minho hummed, seemingly taking a moment to admire the color of Jisung’s boxers before he would inevitably have to slide them off. To savor them just a little more, he teased his fingertip over the outline of the blonde’s cock, eyes flashing with praise at the way Jisung’s thighs squeezed together and breath hitched in response. 

He eventually hooked his fingers under the top of his boxers and tugged downward, Jisung obediently lifting his hips to allow him to get them off quickly. The boxers were discarded to the floor and Minho’s eyes glazed over Jisung’s cock -- it leaked shamefully against his tummy, flushed a bright shade of red and was begging to be touched, to be licked, to be  _ bitten. _

Minho leaned forward and licked the tip lightly, nothing more than a kitten lick, and Jisung squirmed a little underneath him. He continued these small, teasing licks down his shaft, and while it felt good, it wasn’t nearly enough for Jisung, a small whimper of frustration bubbling in the back of his throat. 

“Please,” Jisung repeated weakly, his cock twitching in need underneath Minho’s tongue. Minho must have liked how pitiful he sounded, how the word came out on the margin of a moan, because Jisung soon felt him take the head of his cock into his mouth. Minho’s tongue rolled around the tip and he gasped, hips jerking upward so needily. He willed his hips to stay still, somehow so desperate to be  _ good  _ for him, but with the way Minho steadily lowered his lips and tongue down his cock, the way his mouth was so  _ warm  _ and  _ intoxicating  _ and felt so fucking  _ amazing,  _ it was proving to be difficult. 

He found his hand moving to lightly grasp at Minho’s hair, a string of soft moans echoing through the room as the brunette reached as far as he could go down his cock, went back up, and repeated, creating a quickening rhythm. Minho returned to the head for a moment, tongueing the slit in a way that made Jisung’s mind go hazy -- god, he was so  _ good  _ at this, his tongue working just as intensely as it did when he kissed him, and Jisung was nothing if not overwhelmed.

"Feels so," a squeak from Jisung as Minho bobbed his lips down his cock once more and hollowed out his cheeks, "so good, please, more…"

And just as he’d promised earlier, Minho lightly scraped his teeth along the sides of his cock, pleasuring him expertly. Again, it  _ hurt,  _ but he loved the pain -- it was good, but just teetered on the edge between being pleasurable and  _ too  _ painful. One wrong move and Jisung would be crying out in pain. 

"Holy  _ fuck _ ," Jisung practically screamed as Minho switched between sucking him off normally and using his teeth, only softly dragging them up and down his shaft, making sure to never go too rough or to sink his teeth in too deep. It was the perfect amount of pain vs pleasure -- just the right amount of satisfaction to have Jisung nearly cumming within seconds.

"Not so fast," Minho tsked as he pulled off. "You want to fuck me, don't you? I'm all ready for you and everything."

"I- right, yeah. I can fuck you," even Jisung could tell he sounded unsure of himself, his voice wavering just the slightest but as he contemplated whether or not he'd be able to please the little charmer between his legs. 

Minho laughed at his obvious nervousness, "I'll take care of everything. Don't you worry your pretty little head."

Jisung let out a sigh of relief at that, but soon grew nervous again as he saw Minho reach behind him to remove his buttplug and it  _ really _ settled in that he was about to fuck a total stranger. "We're using condoms right?" he managed to stutter out.

"Of course." Minho set his buttplug down on a napkin, then opened a drawer in the side table next to the couch. "You really doubt my preparedness," he said as he rummaged around for a condom for a few seconds, pulled one out, and proceeded to open it with his teeth; it shouldn't have been as hot as it was, but Jisung found himself nearly foaming at the mouth as he watched him effortlessly tear the packaging apart and thought about how those teeth were just on his cock.

Minho rolled the condom over Jisung’s dick slowly, teasingly, lustful eyes watching over the way Jisung’s features contorted in a mixture of pleasure and frustration -- Jisung wanted,  _ needed _ to be inside him  _ now.  _ He wouldn’t be able handle this teasing for much longer. And as if his prayers had been answered, Minho finally rolled the condom down to the base and hauled himself onto the couch, straddling the shaking, needy blonde. “Are you ready?”

"D-don't you need more lube?" Jisung asked, his wobbly voice cracking at the end of the sentence, much to his humiliation. He really was a mess. 

"The condom is lubricated. Thank you for your concern though, sweetheart."

“Then I’m ready.” Jisung blushed at the nickname, but didn't have too much time to think about it before Minho was lowering himself onto his cock. Jisung whined at the feeling of Minho’s tight, warm hole fluttering around his dick as he slowly sank his hips downward -- while Minho’s mouth felt like  _ heaven,  _ this was somehow even better. He found himself clinging to the brunette’s waist in an attempt to ground himself, but it was so damn  _ hard  _ when Minho’s hole enveloped him that  _ sinfully _ , when Minho gazed at him that  _ hungrily _ , when his mind was so full of Minho that he could hardly think straight. 

“It’s all in,” Minho said eventually, squeezing tightly around the base of his cock as if to prove it, and Jisung nodded weakly, a shaky exhale escaping his lips. “I’m going to start moving, is that okay?”

Jisung nodded again, letting his hands fall into a comfortable position on Minho’s hips. “Y-yeah.” 

Minho started off slow, raising himself steadily with one hand moving to rest at Jisung’s neck -- Jisung hated that just a simple movement already had his cock weeping to cum, had him grasping at his hips so desperately. He only hoped that Minho hadn’t noticed how humiliatingly close he was. 

One of his hands flew to his mouth to muffle a moan as Minho dropped down again, encasing him in that warm, tight feeling once more and sending his whole body into a shiver. Another muffled sound as Minho raised his hips and dropped, still mindfully slow, but so fucking  _ good  _ that he couldn’t stop himself from crying out.

“I want to hear you, sweetheart,” Minho told him, Jisung’s cheeks flushing impossibly redder at the reappearance of the nickname. “Move your hand for me.”

And because Jisung just couldn’t bring himself to disobey, he quickly did as asked despite his embarrassment, returning his hand back to Minho’s hips. 

“Good boy.” He whined at Minho’s words, subconsciously bucking his hips up into the brunette -- he wasn’t sure how two mere  _ words  _ had him reacting like this, how  _ Minho  _ had him reacting like this, but he could hardly complain.

Minho began to find a faster rhythm, working his hips as expertly as he’d worked his tongue, his soft walls rubbing over Jisung’s cock in a way that made the blonde want to  _ scream  _ in pleasure. A stream of moans and gasps fell past Jisung’s lips as Minho leaned down and pressed his lips against his neck, leaving messy, open-mouthed kisses along the skin. He continued to swivel his hips over Jisung’s cock, the pace so fast, so overwhelming, so  _ good _ , and Jisung could only let out yet another whine when he felt Minho’s teeth and tongue graze his neck.

“M-Minho,” Jisung stammered mindlessly, hands wandering up to Minho’s back where his fingernails dug tiny crescents into his skin. The pure anticipation of Minho biting him again had his cock twitching inside of the other man. “Minho, fuck…”

He sighed shakily as Minho sucked at his neck, the hot breath against his skin sending him into a craze -- he was quickly becoming addicted to his touches, to his scent, to his words, to  _ Minho _ , this  _ stranger  _ he’d known for less than an hour, and it was so wrong, but felt so  _ right _ . He dug his nails harder into his back, quivering at the sensation of Minho’s lips and tongue on his neck all while his sweet, tight hole fervently pleased his cock.

"Fuck, that feels good," Jisung moaned as Minho continued marking him up, lips travelling to different points on his neck where he roughly kissed and sucked against the sensitive skin. The brunette bit down without warning and Jisung squealed and writhed underneath him, chanting his name under his breath, the pain too good for him to handle. “Please, can…”

Minho took a break from his neck to meet his eyes, however never stopping the movement of his hips. “What is it?”

“Can you kiss me, please?” Jisung asked, knowing he probably didn’t need to, but was so set on staying a  _ good boy _ in Minho’s eyes that he didn’t want to take any chances.

The brunette giggled at that, briefly patting Jisung’s hair with one hand in a way that made him melt, and pulled him into a bruising kiss. It was just as intense as their previous one and almost as messy, Minho licking deep into Jisung’s mouth and swirling his tongue around the other’s. Jisung whimpered into the kiss, saliva cascading down his chin sloppily -- he was a  _ mess _ , taking everything Minho was willing to give him, sitting so pliantly, so obediently for him. 

As the kiss deepened, Jisung felt Minho drag his nails across his back -- the small but sharp pain startling him and causing him to bite down on Minho’s tongue. Instead of pulling away like Jisung feared, Minho only bit down on his lips in retaliation; it hurt like hell, and the taste of blood began to taint their mouths, but neither boy made an effort to pull away. Rather, Minho lapped the blood up with his tongue, drinking up every noise of pleasure and pain that Jisung produced into the kiss. He squeezed down onto Jisung’s cock, seemingly finding his own arousal in licking the blood from his mouth.

Jisung eventually lightly pushed him away in favor of catching his breath, only to notice that Minho was taking the chance to assess his wrecked features, tracing his thumb over his scratched up back, over his bruised neck, across his lip, catching blood on his fingertip. Everything burned where he touched, but it was a burn that had him stifling a moan, that had his hips grinding upward, that had his cock pulsing inside of Minho. The best kind of burn. 

“What a pretty pain slut you are,” Minho praised, and Jisung almost nodded his head to agree in his pursuit of being obedient. “Are you almost there, sweetheart?”

Jisung could never get sick of hearing that nickname fall off of Minho’s lips. “Y-yeah. Are you?”

Minho nodded with a hum, his hole throbbing around Jisung’s cock. Jisung sunk his nails into Minho’s back as his body tensed up, a warm rise building within his stomach that threatened to send him over the edge. His muscles contracted as he moved his hands down to Minho’s hips, tightening his grip and thrusting up into him roughly, desperately chasing his release. 

“Shit, Minho,” Jisung cursed, his hips jerking involuntarily as his orgasm hit him  _ hard _ \-- he clung tightly to Minho’s hips and cried out, the pleasure so overwhelming that his eyes rolled back in his head and he swore he could see  _ stars.  _ Jisung was at a loss for words, his mouth opening and closing repeatedly as he tried to find something to say. 

“You did so good for me,” Minho interrupted the brief silence, kissing his cheek softly, then leaned backward a little, propping one hand onto the couch for leverage as the other moved to hold onto Jisung’s shoulder. “Do you want to keep being good for me?"

Jisung nodded profusely, determined to be a good boy for him. "Then stay just like that and let me use your cute little cock." Minho continued to move his hips, now producing small, breathy groans as he seemingly aimed Jisung’s cock toward his prostate, searching for his own orgasm. 

The blonde's grip on Minho's hips once again strengthened as Minho grinded down on him feverishly, sending Jisung into a state of overstimulation; his entire body felt like it was on fire -- like any touch would scorch him -- and his cock twitched painfully inside of Minho's rapidly tightening and untightening hole. 

"Fuck, Jisung, right there. You're doing so amazing, sweetheart," Minho threw his head back and moaned sinfully. Jisung wasn't sure why he was getting praised, as he wasn't exactly doing anything, but he soaked up every word like a sponge. 

Just as everything almost became too much for him, Minho buried his nails in Jisung's skin and came with a loud mewl, biting his lip so hard that it had noticeably swollen and threatened to draw blood like Jisung's had. He rode out his orgasm while Jisung kissed and nibbled at his neck, groaning softly from the oversensitivity. 

When Minho finally finished, he practically collapsed in Jisung’s hold, allowing himself to steady his breathing and rest his likely aching limbs. They stayed like that for a while, clinging to one another with Jisung’s dick still very much inside Minho -- a moment just to rest, to enjoy each other’s company. 

Minho eventually found the energy to lift his head and pull Jisung into a soft kiss, so much less messy and rough than the others, but just as intimate, and continued these light kisses down Jisung’s cheek, jaw and neck, as if silently praising him once more for doing well. 

After a while, he hopped off of Jisung's lap and limped over to the same drawer he'd retrieved a condom from, pulling out a 20 dollar bill. "Keep the change," he grinned cheekily. 

“You had money this entire time?” Jisung gaped at him in disbelief.

Minho smirked. “Yep, just wanted a quick fuck. I hope you enjoyed your free pizza and ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is always greatly appreciated, even if it's just a small comment <3
> 
> Twitter: [jibrator](https://twitter.com/jibrator)
> 
> Curiouscat: [SephSung](https://curiouscat.me/SephSung)


End file.
